


Mystic Messenger Headcanons and Scenarios

by SmuttyFang



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang
Summary: I do not have a big list of rules. Simply comment or message me on Wattpad if you would like to request something!1. Check my other works for the other fandoms I will write for!2. You can ask for general headcanons. They don’t have to involve a relationship.3. I will NOT do ship headcanons from the game. I will only write headcanons about the character(s)/how they would react and interact with their s/o (the reader).4. You can request poly relationship headcanons! For example: ZenxReaderxJumin. As long as they involve the reader.5. I will do smut and fluff!6. You can request mythical creature headcanons for characters! For example - Werewolf!Yoosung being overprotective of his s/o!7. You can request AU headcanons! For example - Mobster!707 having an s/o who is clingy.8. You can request anytime! I will always answer as soon as possible, all I ask is that you’re patient.





	1. [NSFW & SFW][HC] Yoosung, With A Mommy Dom

**Author's Note:**

> "Can I get a mommy dom/Yoosung headcanon?"

**Yoosung, With A Mommy Dom**

****

_**SFW** _

~

  * Actually the cutest.
  * He loves pet play, so sometimes he’s your baby boy, and sometimes he’s your precious puppy.
  * He always wants you to put his collar on instead of him.
  * He ADORES for you to pull him close to you by his leash.
  * He is very excitable. You give him a head scratch or a chin scratch? He’s in heaven.
  * If you tell him he’s a good boy, he will actually kill over. He loves being praised by you.
  * He plays LOLOL and always wants your praise when he wins.
  * “Mommy mommy, look, I won!” You have to give him praise for it, he’s just so excited.



# ~

  * He loves for you to read to him. He loves hearing your voice and listening to you make up voices for characters.
  * He giggles and practically watches you with heart eyes.
  * He tries to stay awake just to listen to you talk, but he always ends up falling asleep eventually. With a smile on his face, of course.
  * He is so adorable, you find it hard to be stern with him sometimes when you have to be.



# ~

  * And sometimes you do have to be stern.
  * While he is adorable, he can be VERY bratty when he wants to be.
  * Honestly he’s only bratty about bed time, but it can be VERY bad.
  * You do give him a bed time, since he has a habit of staying up all night playing LOLOL. He needs his sleep.
  * So when you come tell him it’s bedtime, sometimes he will listen and come along.
  * But other times, he gives you a definite “No.” And then say nothing else.
  * Oh, hell no.
  * You tell him three times, before it starts to build up punishments for him.
  * The longer you have to wait, the worse his punishments are.



_**NSFW** _

# ~

  * If he’s been bratty - he’s in for a rough night.
  * If he comes to bed with just mumbling and grumbling, he gets spankings.
  * An amount you deem acceptable punishment, and then hugs to let him know he’s going to be okay. Then bedtime. No trouble.



# ~

  * But if he EVER tells you no, ohhh boy.
  * He comes to you with a sad look on his face, trying to make you feel bad.
  * You tell him to undress and get on the bed. He puts his head down in shame and does as you ask.
  * “Mommy, I’m sorry..” Oh, he’s going to be sorry.
  * You put the fucking machine at the end of the bed, and let it fuck him senseless.
  * You also put a vibrator on his dick, controlled by a remote.
  * He looks at you with sad and glazed over eyes, preparing to cum.
  * “Mommy, mommy, I’m going to-!” Click.
  * You turn the vibrator off, and the machine.
  * You do this over and over, until he is an absolute crying mess.
  * “I’ll be good from now on, I’ll be a good boy I promise!”
  * “Please, I can’t take this anymore! Please, mommy!”
  * After the continuous torture, and you finally let him cum, he’s genuinely sorry and apologizes for not listening to you.
  * You clean him up, and he usually falls asleep quickly after. And somehow still has a sweet innocent smile on his face.
  * He just loves his mommy. Very much.



 

 


	2. [NSFW][HC] Jumin, In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about some headcanons of Jumin in bed?"

** Jumin, In Bed **

** **

  * Sometimes, if you have both been out to dinner together, drinking wine 🍷, he’s going to be in the mood for something a little more exotic.
  * A little glance across the table is all it takes.
  * Or a touch at the inner thigh.
  * A whisper, even.
  * “I can’t keep my eyes off of you, my love.”
  * He is ready to take his naughty kitten back home and give her a wild night. No holding back and no hesitation.
  * You will absolutely wear a collar.
  * And he will whisper the filthiest things into your ear while he fucks your brains out.
  * “My filthy little kitten.. look at you, mewling. So needy, just for me.”
  * “Arching your back like that. You really crave my touch, don’t you?”



# ~

  * But, say you’ve both been at home most of the day.
  * He took a day off to spend it with you.
  * He will prepare (or, ask someone to prepare) a bubble bath for you both, candles, rose petals and all.
  * More wine, of course.
  * He will be amazed at how beautiful you look with your hair damp, your skin glistening and covered with suds.
  * He will be so entranced by you.
  * He will take you back to the bedroom and make love to you.
  * No collars. No dirty talking.
  * Nothing except gentle lovemaking. Whispers of sweet nothings in your ear. A deep, intense look into your eyes.
  * “I love you. I love you so much, my love.”



 


	3. [NSFW][HC] Zen, Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zen getting jealous and showing his S/O the beast awakened."

** Zen, Jealousy **

** **

  * You don’t flirt with other men. Why would you when you have Zen?
  * But sometimes, other men come to you and flirt.
  * And it makes Zen **SO** angry.
  * Sometimes they’re trying to get to you, to get to him. Maybe to get on a show he’s cast in. Sometimes they really do find you attractive and aren’t aware that Zen is nearby.
  * Either way, he will come to you and pull you away from the guy, without saying a word.
  * “What were you doing?! That guy was hitting on you!”
  * You just didn’t want to be rude, you’d say.
  * “Those men are animals! They want to take you and..” He growls, and then gulps, trying to hold himself back.
  * Hold the _Beast_ back.
  * “You’re mine. Okay? Mine.” He holds you tightly and gives the guy a death glare.



# ~

  * Later on when you’re both home, he can’t stop himself from being angry about it.
  * “That guy.. the way he was looking at you! I just can’t forget it!”
  * He will walk over to you and put his fingers under your chin, making you look at him.
  * “You’re mine. Right? Tell me.”
  * He will begin kissing you and touching you all over, ripping your clothes off left and right.
  * “Only I can see you like this. Right?”
  * He turns you into a moaning mess as he goes down on you, holding your breasts in his hands while he devours you.
  * “I’m the only one who can hear those sounds you make.”
  * He stops trying to make you say it - he says it himself.
  * Demanding it. Owning you.
  * He begins fucking you, leaving hickeys all over your body.
  * “Remember, I am the one who marks you as mine. All these marks came from me.”
  * Honestly the more noise you make, the harder he’s going to fuck you.
  * He loves those sounds and aims to hear more of them.
  * “Nobody else gets to feel you inside like I do.”



****

 


	4. [NSFW][HC] Unknown, NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could I get some NSFW headcanons about Unknown/Saeran?"

** NSFW Headcanons **

  * He’s going to be pretty rough and aggressive most of the time.
  * Biting and scratching, leaving hickeys all over your body, hissing and groaning, pounding VERY roughly and gripping your hips so hard it leaves bruises.
  * “Scream, princess. Scream for me.”
  * He loves to pet your head. Whether you’re sucking him off, or he’s got you underneath him, he never fails to start petting your head gently and lovingly.
  * “You’re such a good little princess.”



# ~

  * He can be a little more gentle, very very rarely.
  * If he’s in a certain mood, he will let you get on top and ride him.
  * “I’ll let you ride me, just this once princess.”
  * This is the most loving side of him. When he sees you on top of him, bouncing up and down, he just completely melts.
  * He will whisper “So beautiful..” under his breath as he grabs at your breasts and holds your hips tightly, helping you bounce on him.
  * If you lean down and kiss him, he will wrap his arms around your back and pull you tightly against him. He won’t let you go for a long time.



# ~

  * He’s had no control over anything in his life. Everything has been of someone else’s choice, of someone else’s design.
  * So you giving control over to him in the bedroom gives him so much comfort from his past.
  * He will be a little scared to tie you to the bed (after what he’s been through) but once you assure him that it’s okay, he does it. And thoroughly enjoys it.
  * “I just.. didn’t want you to suffer like I did.”
  * He will NEVER be okay with you tying him up or anything of the sort, considering what he’s been through. It just brings back his terrible memories.
  * “I’ll always have control princess. Always.”




	5. [NSFW][HC & Scenario] Poly!Zen/Jumin, Romantic Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just wanted to request some romantic sex or fluff filled with lots of love with Zen or Jumin. Or maybe both?"

** Poly!Zen/Jumin, Romantic Sex **

  * There’s a huge difference between fucking and making love. Zen and Jumin both know this.
  * You’re all in agreement that you like for there to be a healthy balance between both. So you three go back and forth depending on your moods.
  * “What shall it be tonight, my love?”
  * “Oh yes, tell us babe. We are happy being with you either way.”
  * They’re both pretty romantic when it comes to your love making sessions.
  * Zen likes to set the mood for it. He likes placing candles, dimming the lights, hopping in a bubble bath with the both of you with soft music playing around the whole house, and he loves for all of you to have a drink in hand.
  * He chooses beer, Jumin chooses wine, and you can have any kind of liquor you desire. Or none, whichever you choose.
  * Of course, Jumin always makes sure all of the things you would need for these nights were always accessible and available to the three of you.
  * You would always start with a bubble bath. Inside of the large tub it was easy for all three of you to fit.
  * It always started with them sitting on each side of you. They’d let the warmth of the bath, and the alcohol flowing through their bodies, to get them in the mood.
  * One of them, usually Zen, would reach over and begin to kiss you, while Jumin sipped his wine and watched before joining in on the kiss too.



I’ll let my scenario start from here 💕.

… Jumin let his body envelop yours as he reached to join in on the kiss. All three of your tongues danced together, sharing the taste of liquors. Zen pulled away, while Jumin kissed your neck in your most sensitive spot.

“You taste so sweet, princess. Just like always.” Zen smiled at you as he watched Jumin. He pulled you in for another kiss, while Jumin pulled away from your neck with a ‘pop’, leaving your skin reddened.

“He’s right, my love. You’re so decadently delicious.” You moaned into Zen’s mouth, unable to respond to the eloquent words Jumin had spoken. He took another sip of his wine before setting it off to the side. “Already so aroused?” He chuckled. “That’s our girl.” Jumin slid his arms around your sides, resting his hands on your knees.

“We love you so much, princess. You’re so special to us.” Zen pushed a lock of your hair behind your ear, holding your face in his hands. All while he so innocently spoke to you, Jumin’s hands were devilishly making their way up your thighs, massaging and slithering toward your core.

“We do adore you so.” Jumin latched onto the red spot on your neck, suckling on it once more. “Let us show you just how much, my love.” Zen places himself between your legs, his cock ready and standing at attention. You felt is brush against your core, along with Jumin’s long and talented fingers. They both had you pinned between their bodies.

“Nice and slow, babe. Nice and slow.”


	6. [NSFW][Scenario] Zen, Blindfolds, Ice, and Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um how about blindfolds, ice, and body worship with a dom of your choosing?"

** Zen, Blindfolds, Ice, and Body Worship **

** **

“Zen.. come on, let me see!”

“No, darling. Just wait.” Zen had surprised you by tying a blindfold around your head as you were watching tv. He held you by your hips as you giggled, letting him drag you to wherever he was taking you. “It’s a surprise.” You sighed.

“Fine.” You could practically _feel_ that he was smirking. You didn’t have to see his face to know that he was. Eventually, he arrived to the place he was taking you. He let go of your hips.

“Sit.” It was a gentle request. He hardly ever spoke harshly to you. You sat, realizing he had taken you to the bedroom you shared together.

_You knew that bed better than any other part of the house._

“Zen? What are you doing?”

“Please take everything off for me, princess. I’ll be right back.” His slender fingers held your face, bringing you toward him a little for a small kiss. “Do not take off the blindfold. Okay?”

“Alright. I won’t. I promise.”

“Good girl.” He gave you another kiss before you heard him stepping out of the room. Sighing, you quickly pulled your clothes off and tossed them in the room randomly. You only assumed he would want you lying down for whatever he was planning, so you went ahead and fell back onto the bed. You made yourself comfortable. Hearing his footsteps returning, you couldn’t help but feel some sort of excitement, not being able to see him or what he was going to do to you. You heard what sounded like a bowl or a plate being set down beside the bed. The pressure of his body sitting down next to you moved you just a little bit.

“Zen?” You asked.

“Shh.” You heard him touching something, and then it was silent.. Before he leaned toward you, pressing a kiss to your lips.

It was _cold_.

Not in an ‘uncaring’ way. It was just freezing cold.

There was an ice cube in his mouth. And he was sharing it with you. He let it dance between your tongues, freezing the inside of your mouth and your lips. Once it melted, he pulled back from you.

“Sh-shit..” Your body involuntarily shivered. He said nothing in response, he only grabbed another ice cube and placed it on your chest, directly in between your breasts.

“Look at this beautiful chest..” He moved it down your chest to your stomach, sending a chill down your spine. “This beautiful stomach..” It moved down, onto your legs. “These stunningly delicious hips and thighs..” He moved it along the other thigh before it melted away. Water dripped from your body onto the bed. You heard him grab another. This time, you immediately felt it on your left nipple, slowly moving around and around it before it trailed off to the right one, doing the same. The ice quickly melted against your body now, incredibly hot to the touch.

“Zen..” It was all you could manage to say.

“Let us not forget, one of my many favorite parts of you.” He took a hold of her another piece of ice, pressing it to your belly, moving it lower and lower until it was between your legs. He rubbed it directly onto and around your clit, making you shiver and shake, moan and whine. “This sweet little haven between your thighs.”

****


	7. [NSFW][HC] Yoosung, Pegging, Toys, and Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pegging, toys, and humiliation? With Yoosung maybe?"

** Yoosung, Pegging, Toys, and Humiliation **

** **

_**Pegging** _

  * He tries his best to hold back, keeping his lips closed tightly and biting a pillow to suppress his moans.
  * “ _Mmmmmpphhh_ …”
  * But they always slip through eventually.
  * “ _Ahh_! Oh, that feels so _good_!”
  * He immediately lets his head fall back into a pillow, embarrassed at his own words.
  * He is extremely sensitive to pleasure. Every movement you make with your hips makes him grip harder at the sheets, makes him push his butt back toward you to feel more of you, or makes him tense up.
  * He’s so needy for it though.
  * “ _Please_ , more.. I need more of you..”
  * He has come to tears before while beneath you, because the pleasure is so much for him to handle.



_**Toys** _

  * He loves using toys on you, and getting them used on himself.
  * He loves for you to sit in a chair while he gets between your legs with a vibrator and just goes to town, trying to make you cum as much as possible.
  * “How’s that feel? I want to make you feel good.”
  * He loves to worship you, so he loves to be praised while doing this.
  * On himself, he loves it when you tape a small vibrator onto his cock. While his hands and feet and tied to the bed of course.
  * Whether it be getting him close to the edge and then turning it off, or making him cum over and over again until he’s in pain, he _loves_ it.
  * He loves being made to beg you to let him cum, or being made to beg you to _stop_.
  * “Pleaseplease, let me finish! _Please_!” He will be in tears.
  * “ _Please_ , I can’t take much more! I’m so sensitive!”



_**Humiliation** _

  * He actually loves it when you make him repeat the things you’re saying.
  * He adores it when you call him a dirty boy, or a desperate, pathetic little boy slut, and then force him to repeat those words.
  * “Yes. _Yes_ , I’m a dirty boy..”
  * Immediately blushes while he strings the words together and humiliates himself with the self deprecating nicknames you’ve given him.
  * “I’m a desperate, pathetic little boy slut!”
  * He manages to turn it back on you though in the heat of the moment, making you practically drool.
  * “I’m _your_ dirty boy. I’m _your_ pathetic little boy slut.”
  * He will look back at you smirking, making you smile sadistically.
  * If you bring this up later he will hide his face and become incredibly embarrassed.
  * Loves sweet, yet sinister nicknames. As an example, _sweet little slut_.



 


	8. [NSFW][Scenario] Jumin, "Your ass is going to be seven different shades after that little stunt."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your ass is going to be seven different shades after that little stunt."

**Jumin, "Your ass is going to be seven different shades after that little stunt."**

****

Bent over his knee with your dress hiked up, he continually accentuated his words with a light _smack_ to your exposed behind.

“Your ass is going to be seven different shades after that little stunt.”

_Smack. A light sting._

“You really thought I would allow you to get away with that behavior?”

_Smack._

“You really mustn’t have thought that it would be okay to touch me while in the midst of a meeting.”

_Smack. Tingling._

“I was not even able to wait to get to the bedroom. I felt you needed your punishment immediately. Right here, on this couch.”

_Smack._

“You have been so.. naughty lately. You have disobeyed me at every possible chance you find.”

_Smack._

“Why is that? Hmm? Maybe it is because.. you enjoy being punished.”

_Smack. Feeling his hand print leaving a mark._

“I shall have to think of a different way to punish you this time.”

_Smack_. You whined.

“Oh, you’re whining? You were not whining while touching me under the table. If I recall, you had a smile on your face.”

_Smack._

“Where is that smile now?”

_Smack. Tears trail down your cheeks._

“Hmm. I know how I can punish you.”

Instead of a smack, your sore and red behind was given a gentle touch. He rubbed your butt gently, letting his finger trail just over your wet lips. He leaned closer to you, so he could speak in a whisper to you.

“I shall play with you some more. But you cannot cum.”

That wasn’t an unusual punishment for you. But he was acting as if it were different. He rubbed over your lips again.

“For a week.”


	9. [NSFW][Scenario] Jumin, "Were you touching yourself?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Were you touching yourself?"

** Jumin, "Were you touching yourself?" **

** **

“Mm, Jumin..” You must have looked like a hot mess. You were on your knees on the bed, your dress hiked up and panties around your ankles.

Your mind began wandering, to Jumin and the things he did to you, and you just couldn’t contain yourself. You _needed_ his touch. Unfortunately he had not made his way home yet.

You just flung yourself on the bed, desperation taking over as you slid your dress up and hastily slid your panties down. In your haste, you couldn’t be bothered to fully undress.

“Darling?” You heard a deep voice from behind you. Quickly you turned yourself around, pulling your dress back down. Your panties were still around your ankles. He stood there, unmoving and emotionless, leaning against the doorway. He was still in his suit and tie, as he had just gotten done with work for the day.

“Jumin! I was just, uh..” There was no conceivable way you could really defend yourself, you were fully aware of that.

“Were you touching yourself?” He loosened his tie from his neck. “Be careful how you answer that question, my love.”

_‘That was a threat.’_ You thought. You shivered with delight and fear all at once.

“Yes, Jumin.”

“Good girl. Being honest with me will always be a virtue.” He began taking strides toward you. As he approached, he firmly grasped your chin with his slender fingers. They were cold, and sent a chill down your spine. “We have had many discussions about this. Tell me what the rule is about touching yourself, my love.” His steely eyes met yours, and you melted.

“‘I am not to touch myself, the part of me that belongs to you, unless told to do so, or with explicit permission to do so.’” He rubbed your chin with his thumb.

“That is correct. So, now. Tell me the reason why you broke this rule.” His hand traveled down, his forefinger tracing over your neck. You leaned into his touch.

“I missed you..” You whined as best you could, and did your best to look as sad and lonely, desperate and needy as possible.

“Hm. I see.” He pulled his hand away, putting it into his pocket. “Assume the position you were just in. Show me what you were doing to yourself before I walked into the room.”

“Yes, Jumin.” Not wanting to get into more trouble with him, you quickly obeyed. You lifted your dress, putting your hands back between your legs.

“You wanted me so badly that you were so unable to wait for me?” His cold hand made its way back to your ass, making you shiver and making your breath hitch in your throat. “Such a sweet little whore, for me.” He brought his cold and calculating hand into the air, and back down. The sound of the smack filled the room, followed by your slutty moan. “Do not stop your hand. I will stop when I think you have suffered long enough.”

****


	10. [SFW][HC] Zen, Pampering You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm stressing so much over finals. Could I please have some hcs of Zen pampering his s/o?"

** Zen, Pampering You **

** **

  * Zen is SO wonderful at relaxing - he knows exactly what you need to relax!
  * You get home from work/school, and he’s super excited about something and has to tell you immediately.
  * “Babe! I know you’re so stressed, so I’ve gotten some things ready for us to do together.”
  * He takes you into the bathroom, and he’s gotten a bubble bath ready for you.
  * “I’ll join you, only if you want.”
  * Either way, he’s also got some cucumbers ready to place on your eyes, and a face mask.
  * He will wash you off, if you want him to. He will also wash your hair for you, and give you a head massage.
  * He will hum the entire time. Humming your favorite songs or just anything that comes to his mind.
  * He gets you out and helps you get dressed in your most comfortable pajamas.
  * “Here! I have your favorite pajamas ready for you.”
  * He takes you to his bedroom, and you see that the bed is ready for the two of you to get into. He’s got your favorite movie/show/game ready for you already.
  * “Do whatever you like babe. Just lie here with me and let’s relax.”
  * He will cook your favorite food for you when you get hungry and make sure to have your favorite kind of drink ready too.
  * And if you are okay with it..
  * “Let me give you a full body massage! It’ll release all of that tension you have.”




	11. [NSFW][Scenario] 707, Taking A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mind if I make a request? Then if so this is my request.  
> A 707 x Reader, NSFW. It can be whatever theme you wish for just make it an NSFW.  
> That’s all, thank you for your time. I just hope I didn’t waste your time."
> 
> You didn't dear! I hope you like it.

**707, Tempting Him To Take A Break**

****

"Saeyoung, please come to bed." You stared into your boyfriend's room, unable to see anything except for the light from his computer screen illuminating his figure.

  
"I can't. This needs to be done as soon as possible." The only sounds you could hear were the light tapping of his fingers on the keyboard and the quiet hum of the computer running.

  
"You've been here for a full day and a half now. You haven't slept. I'm worried for you." He let out a small sigh and twisted in his chair, looking at you. You could barely see his face, but you could see that he was smiling.

  
"I promise I'm okay. I've done much worse than this before, for a much longer amount of time. Don't worry! Go to bed and take care of yourself." His eyes betrayed him, however. The dark circles under his eyes gave it all away. He turned back around to his computer and began typing away once more.

  
"Saeyoung.." You whispered quietly. An idea happened to pop into your head in that moment. Saeyoung might be a servant to his work, but he was a slave for your sexual temptations. He could never, ever, resist you when your hands traveled across his body. It was just about the only thing you could ever do to get him to rest, to wear him out enough to get him to stop working for a while. Walking behind him, you slid your hands over his shoulders and down his chest.

  
"Mmm, baby.." He audibly moaned from your simple movements. "I'm not falling for it this time." He composed himself quickly and began typing furiously to distract himself.

  
"Hmm, are you sureee?" You half moaned, half purred into his ear. He groaned and readjusted himself in his seat, typing even faster than before. "Come on baby.." Calculated and perfect, your hand slid further down to his hips. You lifted his shirt just enough to rub your fingers across his hip bones.

  
"Y-yes, I'm sure." He finally answered. Luckily, he wore sweatpants at home most of the time.. Mostly for the easier access. Your deft hands quickly untied them and slid into his boxers. You took a hold of his length, giving it a few long strokes. His hips bucked under your touch. "Fuck, baby.."

  
"You're not falling for it, huh?" You giggled in his ear, making him shiver with delight and arousal. "You're already so desperate.."

  
"S-shit.. don't stop." That was your cue, you knew. You pulled away completely and left his body desperate and wanting. Needy and hungry for more. "I said don't stop!" He whined, putting his hands over his face in frustration.

  
"Come to bed with me and I'll give you everything you want and need." You held your hand out, hoping that he would take it and come with you. He took your hand but only held it, rubbing his thumb over yours.

  
"I know you're doing this becase you care for me and want me to rest." He gave you a gentle and loving smile. His smile quickly turned sinister though. "But now you've got me so riled up! What are we to do?"

  
"Come with me." You said.

  
"No." He pulled you into his lap. You could still feel his erection between your legs. As if you weren't thinking, you involuntarily pressed your body down. His hard cock was directly between your legs, and it was your instinct to grind onto him. To feel that friction. "Mmm, you have made me weak in the knees! I can't walk!" He gripped his chest dramatically, as if his heart was breaking, "You can just ride me right here in my chair. Can't you baby?"

  
"Y-yes, yes, yes.." Your body was being taken over with pleasure from the friction of his clothed erection between your legs.

  
"Haha.." He giggled at you cutely before lifting up your shirt. He took one of your nipples into his mouth. He assisted you in your grinding by thrusting his hips up toward you. "Who's the desperate one now, baby?"


End file.
